Like Dirt
by Emma the Lame
Summary: Shounen-ai. Remus tastes like dirt and Sirius is happy. Or: why fluff should be considered a category. MWPP, seventh year.


_Notes: A short to break out of a long writers block that sent my muses running off to Las Vegas to gamble off all my plot bunnies! They came back, heads hung low, with this and nothing else. Sooo, I wrote. And this is the product. _

_A huge, massive thanks to Sly-chan (whose work you really must read). Who read this over for me and pointed out my wrongs and just supported me. Thanks so much, sweetie! You're a totally awesome friend and great person. *Huggle*_

_Warnings: The following contains slash and boys snogging, if you don't like that, this isn't for you. Also, fluff fluffity fluff fluff fluff. Nothing of substance here, really, just a happy fic._

_Obligatory Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and lots of publishers._

Like Dirt

The sun was pouring in through the open window in the Gryffindor Seventh Year Boys' Dorm. Sirius distinctly wished he had enough energy to get up and close his bed curtains, or at least reach for his wand so he could do it that way, but either option would require moving, which Sirius just didn't feel like doing.

Finally, the sun became too much to sleep through so Sirius sat up with intention of closing his curtains and going right back to sleep, but when he sat up bleary eyed and feeling a bit off center, he realized that his supposed best friends had all gone. And it was Saturday, and his friends up early on a Saturday did not jive, unless they were plotting, which James and Remus were known to do at times. And if you were to consider noon early, anyway, which Sirius did.

So, he got up, stretched and headed down to the common room still in his pajamas. Remus and James were sitting in a corner talking softly and a group of second year girls were watching them, giggling and pointing. Sirius rolled his eyes and sauntered over to the corner.

This, of course, elicited more giggling from their gaggle of girls but Sirius paid it no mind, he was much too upset with his would-be friends for not involving him in the intrigues; he being a mastermind and everything.  

"You guys didn't wake me." Sirius flopped down beside James and contemplated ways of changing Snape's hair bright pink, or better yet red and gold.

"You looked so peaceful," James said with a devilish smirk.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Where's Peter?" He yawned and let his head slide to James's shoulder.

"Hogsmeade," Remus replied scratching behind his ear.

"Alone?" Sirius asked yawning again. "Why aren't you two there?"

"I'm going later," James said with a wry smile. 

Sirius didn't see the smile because his eyes were closed and said, "Oh good, I wanted to get some Sugar Quills."

"With _Lily_," James said pointedly.

Sirius lifted his head from James' shoulder to see the other boy giving him the 'you'd-better-not-show-up–and-ruin-my-date' look. He sighed, that was all James ever did any more. Spend time with Lily Evans, or talk about her or make googly faces at her. It was quite disgusting, really.

Sirius decided to ignore him and instead turned to Remus, who was much more fun anyway. "What about you? Why aren't you there?"

"I don't have any money, don't really see any point in going," Remus said softly, a lazy smile on his pale face.

"Mm. You'll come with me later, though, won't you Moony? I'll buy you candy," Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows and smiling his most charming and alluring smile. Remus was of course trapped, as that smile could enslave any heart be it man, woman or shaggy brown and grey haired beast.

Remus looked at him, bemused. "Sure."

James sighed. "Don't you two come anywhere **near** the Three Broomsticks."

"Don't worry, Jamesy, we won't ruin your date."

"Good," James said standing, stretching a bit and heading toward their dorm. The Gaggle, as they were much inclined to travel in packs, of Gigglers giggled and one of the braver ones waved. Sirius made faces at James's back. Remus laughed at him, indulgently.

"You'll know what it's like when you have a girlfriend," Remus said, smiling at his friend.

Sirius sighed. Remus was so empathetic. Damn him. "I'm not jealous."

Remus raised one fine brown eyebrow. 

"I'm not!"

"I never said you were, Sirius," Remus responded in a still calm voice that infuriated Sirius to no end. It was impossible to unhinge Remus. Well, unless, of course, the moon was waxing, but that was a different story completely.

Sirius felt guilty for yelling and smiled apologetically. Their fan club seemed to find this quite amusing because they started giggling louder. Remus laughed.

"C'mon, we have to get you dressed if we're going into Hogsmeade. And I wanted to take a shower."

Sirius stood and trudged back up to their circular dorm while Remus went to shower. James was staring at himself in the full-length mirror that hung in their room. He kept trying to brush his hair down, which was rather funny because usually he liked it slightly mussed and 'broom-blown', the mirror was offering helpful tips like 'you _could_ just shave it off…' and 'oh dear, that doesn't seem to be working, does it?'

Sirius laughed. James turned and glared. "Bugger off. Between you and this mirror…"

Sirius held up a calming hand and went to rummage in his trunk while James went back to trying to tame the untamable. "Do we embarrass you, James?" Sirius asked absently as he pulled a robe out and looked it over. Seemed clean enough.

"No. I don't want to frighten her off, she just agreed to go out with _me_," James replied glancing over his shoulder to see Sirius pulling on clean, make that mostly clean, robes.

"She's not a Gryffindor for nothing," Sirius said coming up behind James and smiling cheekily at the mirror.

"Now _that's_ hair," the mirror said.

James scowled.

~*~*~

Showered and feeling quite a bit better Remus went to sit in the common room and wait for Sirius. He'd been feeling a bit achy and stressed, muscles pulled in parts of his body that he didn't even know used muscles, but the shower had healed all wrongs and now he felt completely wonderful.

The Gaggle was giggling again. Remus decided it must be their mating call, although it hadn't attracted anything remotely male yet. Sirius came bouncing down the stairs and the giggling started anew.

"Come along, Remus. I believe we have a date?" Sirius said batting his eyelashes and pulling Remus to his feet. The Gaggle started up again.

Remus smiled and allowed Sirius to pull him out of the portrait hole. "James is attempting to get his hair to lay flat."

"I suppose it's not going to well?" Remus said, his eyes crinkling cutely as he grinned.

"Oh no, not at all." Sirius grinned evilly, and ran a hand through his own beautiful black hair.

"Where did you want to go in Hogsmeade?" Remus asked with a soft smile that transformed his face completely. He looked a completely adorable seventeen, and not thirty like he did at particularly taxing times. "I was promised candy."

"Honeydukes is our first stop," Sirius said grinning as he wrapped an arm around Remus's neck.

~*~*~

The two boys came back two hours later carrying bags of candy. Sirius had certainly fulfilled his promise. Unfortunately, their Gaggle was still in the common room, and as soon as Remus and Sirius entered they took to their maniacal giggling. Sirius dug into one of the bags, pulled out a hunk of chocolate and tossed it towards the Gaggle, one caught it. And the others started complaining, Sirius winked at the adoring mass and dragged Remus up to the dorm.

Peter wasn't in their room, as Sirius had been hoping. If Peter had been there they would have to share the candy with him and Sirius wouldn't be alone with Remus for which he had the strange urge, despite the fact that they had just spent the entire afternoon together over butterbeer and a slightly frosty walk through the village.

He pushed Remus into a sitting position on the floor between his own bed and Remus's and then joined sat jovially beside everyone's favorite werewolf (well, not Snape's), crossing his legs and facing Remus. Carefully, he tipped over their bags of candy and smiled at the boy sitting across from him. "Let's divvy it up, shall we?"

Remus nodded, a small smile curving his lips.  Sirius pushed all the candy into the space between them and then went about giving one piece to himself and one to Remus.

There was one extra piece. "You want it?" Sirius asked, noting it was his friend's favorite variety: chocolate, pure and simple.

Remus looked like he did, but he shook his head. "You have it, you paid for it. Thanks, by the way, Sirius. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Moony. Here have it." He offered the sweet in one outstretched palm. Remus took it with nimble fingers, then smiled softly and broke it carefully in two even pieces. He handed one to Sirius and kept the other.

Sirius smiled at the resolution and plopped the chocolate into his mouth. The candy coated his tongue like velvet.

~*~*~

An hour later found Remus and Sirius on Remus's bed, as the floor had started to feel rather hard. Sirius was lying on his side curled toward Remus who was on his back. They'd spent the last sixty minutes eating a pack of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans trying to guess the flavor before they bit into them.

Remus had been accurate in nearly all his guesses and Sirius suspected that he was using that superior sense of smell of his. That or he was lying, but Remus wouldn't lie about something like Bertie Botts. There had been that whole messy business in the first year, but lying about being a werewolf and lying about jellybeans were rather different issues.

"I was right. Dirt," Remus said smiling at Sirius. That made only one incorrect prediction.

"I don't believe you," Sirius said teasingly, propping himself up on his elbow and leaning over Remus who laughed at him. The warmth of his breath collided with the flush of Sirius's neck. They were drunk on the moment and on each other.

"Want to taste, then?" 

Sirius smiled. And decided to do just that. He leaned over his friend intending to put a very quick kiss on his lips, enough to get a taste and pull away.

Their lips tangled together in a burst of warm, searing skin. Sirius made a tiny noise and pulled away, breath caught in his chest and heart pounding. They shared a glance, half frightened that the other might run and half frozen together in the heat of their skin. All to aware of the angle of their hips pressed together and honey colored fingers wrapped loosely around his wrist; the way Remus had his knee bent just so slightly. The way his own heart was thumping, Sirius said at last, "You were right, Remus. You taste like dirt."

Remus's laugh caught in his throat. "Is that a good thing?"

"Oh, definitely," Sirius said and kissed him again.

-Fin-


End file.
